User talk:TomWellingishot
Text him back asking him if it's to, well, to have fun with us, not troll us.OJOLara 14:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm here to have fun. -Cloisfan1 I feel really stupid for asking this, but how do you go about blocking someone, as I have forgotten? I know that the block log is documented on a special page, so could you help me out, as I haven't been an admin in a while... -- ImperiexSeed, 11:27 AM, August 1st 2011 Imperiex, as Admins we must stay impartial, and give other users second chances. So, for now, we should unblock Cloisfan1, but I will be keeping close tabs on him.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 19:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Fine, though I fair warn you, any funny business, like harassment and or vandalism, he's gone, and I'll block him, cause frankly, I don't feel like he deserves that, seeing as what he's done and all, but okay, he get one more chance. -- ImperiexSeed, 4:29 AM, August 1st 2011 I'm sorry to heat that. I mean, making a website designated to that kind of thing is just wrong on so many levels. Common among trolls/harassers is they all want the same kind of thing: a reaction, something that engages on what they're doing; basically, stooping down to their level. So my advice is this, don't go to that wiki and comment, as that would only make maters worse, and much like what DARKSEID said earlier, the best thing when stuff like that happens is to just ignore them completely, even though it means taking it and not retaliating, as that is exactly what they want, some kind of an reaction. -- ImperiexSeed, 4:40 PM, August 2nd 2011 No, don't call him, as that also would be giving in to what he, the harasser, wants, which being attention. So by not calling or giving any kind of reply to the wiki, you are letting them know that you're done playing games . Admin Really? Girl i would love you forever if you did.OJOLara 15:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I asked himearlier, but he hasn't answered back yet.OJOLara 15:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sharona left a dumb message on my talk page. I want her blocked, but is there a way you can do it with me getting autoblocked?.OJOLara 15:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Halleluh! Praise the lord! I'm am so glad sharona blocked!OJOLara 15:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) What kind of BS?OJOLara 15:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Part of that is true. I am pregnant. I found out yesterday morning.OJOLara 16:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I think my Ex-fiance Lyrone told her i was expecting.OJOLara 16:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice, that's glad to know, for sure. :) -- ImperiexSeed, 2:01 PM, August 1st 2011 Thanks :) Understand something, TWISH, I could never be angry at you, unless of course, you did something inappropriate, in which case I would be upset with you. Bottom line, we're good, -Virtual hugs-. :) -- ImperiexSeed, 7:19 PM, August 2nd 2011 I thought I told you not to respond to his wiki, cause now you just gave him exactly what he wanted; a reaction. Fine, but from now on, just try an ignore it, okay? :) I feel really bad for DEad ShOT. So I consulted NatDuv, and wrote this to him: "Intentional or not, you have just made another user, by the name of DEaD ShOT, leave this wiki cause he feels as though you were too hard on him and that you're acting way too bossy, on how you manage this place, and I'm sorry, but he's right, as you are a bit proud, thinking that just cause you made this site that your the head-user, that can make any type of decision, and sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the fact is that you aren't, you're just another admin to the team. Tread with caution, or more might feel the same way. Kind regards," -- ImperiexSeed, 10:36 PM, August 2nd 2011 Chat Moderation I don't know if you and Imperiex had one or not, but there needs to be a discussion among admins before advanced rights are given to other users, and please, don't give those rights to someone just because they're your friends. As it displays favoritism, where as an admin it's your job to be impartial when giving away those rights. There are alot of users more qualififed who haven't been given such, so we can't just give advanced rights away- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Will this guy ever leave you alone? Sorry that this guy is still giving you heck. If you need anything let me know. :) Regarding Cloisfan1 Someone like that just needs to be ignored. He's a little kid seeking attention, so what does he do? He throws a tantrum. Also, considering his rebellion is made up of, well 1 person, don't think of him as a problem. Don't worry, it'll all end soon.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 23:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) My Spiders series was there before i even pu it here!OJOLara 11:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Horrible New! Omigod. TWISH, i just found out the worst thing! I'm not pregnant :(. It turns out that i got mixed up with my friend, LaDesha. She's pregnant, not me. Don't get me wrong, i'm happy for her, but i still wish i was pregnant.. :( :( :(. OJOLara 12:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Me and My friend's pregnancy tests got mixed up! That means i'm not pregnant! :(OJOLara 14:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on the chat as soon as you can.!OJOLara 12:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) TWISH?OJOLara 17:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm here!OJOLara 22:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude, come and check out my recently-updated profile, that now has a charactertemplate. -- ImperiexSeed, 9:18 PM, August 4th 2011 Very important! Please don't reconsider closing your account, and the only reason they're doing this to you again is so that you will leave, so i say this to you, please don't give in! Very important! There's something really important that I must make you aware of, and here it is: By you deciding to leave wikia and all the outer branches of wikis (assuming that you might), would not only affect you but it would also affect me and other users in a very negative way as well. It would mean a lot to me if you stayed, and again, if you happened to leave, I would be totally lost. :( So please reconsider. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:21 AM ,August 6th 2011 Thanks, it's just I wanted you to know that the action of closing your account would affect so many more people than just you, one being me. Meet me on chatOJOLara 23:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Very important, please read... TWISH, there is something extremely important that must be discussed between us...so when you can, please meet me on Chat. ImperiexSeed, 11:04 PM< August 6th 2011 I'm afraid I won't be able to get on till l8er on at night. Around 7 or 8 Extremely important, so please read than respond back asap! Just a little bit ago on chat, OJOLara said this to me, "So, Let's say Hypothetically: What if Twish and Me did something that would make you kill us", and to me, that sounds really suspicious. And then she said some things about Danny. What did you guys do, huh?! Did you betray me for that Danny kid, what is going on here, are you even still my friend? The both of you keep mentioning that thing about that you two did something awful, and I'm beginning to think it revolves around me. Should ImperiexSeed just close his account? -- ImperiexSeed, 11:46 AM, August 7th 2011 The reason I got so worked was because Lara kept saying things about "something terrible" that you both did, and how she worded everything, made me wonder if it was about me. I guess I won't close my account... Hmmm, I guess I'll believe that you're not talking about me behind my back. And why would you, I'm the a great guy (and hot, lol)? But whatever! -Hope you have fun in the 31st century...- I'm not really that upset about what you two did, okay.